violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lil Yuri Attacks Interstate 405
The following footage shows a clip of Lil Yuri confronting and eventually attacking the Interstate 405 group while at a fan meetup in Olympia, Washington in response to Interstate 405 Mocks Blink Light!. Transcript William: Thank you for listening to our music! And we're so sorry about your grandma passing! Fan (who worked as the cameraman): It's okay. Your music had helped me get through the ti- Lil Yuri: (appearing in front of the group) So what's all of that shit talk on me recently? Andy: Oh shit! It's Lil Xan's girlfriend! Violette: We ain't scared of you if that's what you think! Fan: (confused) Why the hell are you here? Lil Yuri: Little kid watch out! I'm about to blow them away like Katrina! William: I thought she died in 2005! Lucy: Bitch you can't do shit! I will call security if I have to! Lil Yuri: (while clapping her hands for every word) Bitch I ain't playing! Delete the video or else! Bill: Or else what? You're gonna make a diss track on how much we suck? You're the second version of Lil Moni! Lil Yuri: At least I don't talk about my sexuality every nanosecond! Fan: (shocked) Damn! William: Bitch fuck you! You support a woman beater! Violette: Yeah! And X tried to act all peaceful and positive in hopes that everyone will forget about the past! He is a maniac! Lil Yuri: (in an anger, frightening tone) Don't you talk shit about him... Fan: (sounding worried) Guys, maybe you should just stop... it's going too fa- Bill: FUCK HER!!! X DESERVED TO DIE!!! Andy: SHOUTOUT TO DEDRICK WILLIAMS FOR KILLING THIS KI- Yuri tackles Andy and stabs him. Violette: ANDY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fan: HOLY SHIT!!! William: GET OFF OF HIM!!! William pulls Lil Yuri out, but she punches William in the eye and punches him several times in the face. Lucy: WHAT THE FUCK BITCH?!?! ALL OVER X?!?! Lil Yuri: FUCK INTERSTATE 405!!! THEY FUCK THEIR CATS!!! Violette: DID NOT BITCH!!! Violette tackles Yuri, but she stabs her in the back and stomps on her face. At this point police come and break up the fight. Lil Yuri: FUCK INTERSTATE!!! FUCK INTERSTATE!!! Bill: YOU FUCKING WHORE!!! Lucy: I HOPE YOU DIE LIKE LIL PEEP AND XXXTENTACION!!! Police: And give me that fucking camera! The footage ends as a policeman swipes the camera away. Triva * Andy, William, and Violette all undergo several treatments and surgeries, but they all eventually recovered. * Lil Yuri was found guilty on 3 counts of assault and battery as well as attempted murder. She was placed on house arrest in New Jersey and had to serve community service. * Many rappers and Interstate 405 fans were shocked on the attack. **Trippie Redd responded first with this: "You know what? If Interstate didn't disrespected X, none of this would've happened! Although I'm not siding with Lil Yuri on this one, they shouldn't have provoked her like that!". **Ian Slater and Jakob Magnusson both responded with this: "Sad news today as our friends were attacked by the new Lil Moni. Is this what rap has become? Where everyone is going to be murdering each other?". **Tomoko Kuroki, one of Lil Yuri's friends, responded with this: "Fuck Interstate 405! Everyone boycott them for disrespecting a deceased rapper AND talking shit to my friend!". Since that tweet, Interstate 405 album sales went down by about 25%. **6IX9INE responded with this: "In response to the Interstate 405 incident, I will not be visiting New Jersey nor Washington state for a month. Seriously, let's not go into war!". **XXXTentacion's parents responded with this: "Interstate 405, you do realize that you started this by disrespecting our son Jahseh? Don't play the victim card and be aware of your actions!". **Juice WRLD responded by this: "Me and Interstate may not have a good relationship, but Yuri shouldn't have attacked the crew over a petty joke! And no disrespect to X or anything, but still, not even I would act like that!". **Keemstar responded by saying this: "Can we go a day without rappers attacking each other?!". Category:Fanfic Category:Music Category:Interstate 405 Category:Lil Yuri Category:Disasters Category:Trip Disasters Category:Interstate 405 Downfall